Cold All Warmed Up
by FlashFrost645237
Summary: What if Killer Frost was in love with Savitar? What if Caitlin took over for split second to hit Savitar? Barry then realizes what he really feels... *Cover photo by me!*
1. Chapter 1

Savitar fell to the ground as the bullet's impact pierced through his body. Barry Allen walked towards the shooter, looking at her with a kind of love like nothing else. Iris West stood in shock of what she did. Meanwhile, Killer Frost knelt beside the man with a half-scarred face.

"Hey…"Savitar muttered through an overwhelming physical pain.

"Shh. You're gonna be okay," Frost reassured him, but mostly trying to reassure herself.

"No...I'm...not…"the speedster stuttered.

"I am so sorry. Caitlin took over. Please don't go. I need you." It was as if the emotionless Killer Frost was about to cry.

Savitar reaches his hand up and caressed the frosty girl's cheek with his thumb. "Hey, Hey. You take care of our little girl, okay?"

Trying to speak through the sadness that was trying to choke her, she asked, "Wait? How'd you know I was…"

"Already lived this life remember," he smirked. As he did so, his legs started to disappear for the paradox was almost complete.

Killer Frost stammered as she blurted, "I love you."

Savitar responded by pulling her head to his and pressing his warm lips against her icey ones. The kiss was passionate, but short for the speedster had disappeared into the air. Frost, now, was sitting alone in the grass. All the while, Cisco watched the interaction in silence.

After a few minutes of space for Killer Frost to collect herself, he spoke up, "so what you gonna do now?" Killer Frost was still unresponsive. Her face was turned away from her alter-ego's friend. All he saw was platinum blonde hair. "You gonna go off on your own, doing whatever, or are you gonna come back to your friends?"

After a few minutes of silence, the question wafting in the air, Killer Frost stood up. "You were never my friends." Spinning around to face her enemies, she shot ice straight at Vibe, sticking him to the ground. She did the same to his 'girlfriend' about to open a breach.

Barry, being totally oblivious to the situation, turned around at the sound of the skirmish. He looked straight at Frost with a concerned look. "Look, Caitlin, you don't want to do this. We can help you. I can help you," he tried to persuade with his usual hopeful reasoning.

The ice woman didn't give in, "are sure you want to help somebody already 'too far gone'?" She retorted. "You said it yourself, Flash." She stated once she stood right in front of him. "And you never cared about me, or Caity. We are just disposable lives to you." She flicked her hand to show emphasis. "At least Savitar cared about those he allied with. He was a way better version of you. Not oblivious to things that are so clearly shown to him." There was a deeper depth to those words. For a moment, brown eyes flickered with sadness before cold, white pools blazed. "She doesn't deserve this." Killer Frost said to herself aloud. Being close to Barry, he heard it.

Before Barry could react, Frost shot ice that molded around Iris. It was at an absolute zero temperature and slowly rose from her feet. "Now you can either follow me or save her. Your choice." With that, she left, standing on a sheet of ice as it flew her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Killer Frost just arrived to Savitar's and her lair. She sat and twirled a piece of ice with her fingers. She was pregnant. It is, basically, Barry's child. She was all alone. What is she supposed to do? All these thoughts swirled in her head as she slouched in solitary.

"Look at how the mighty have fallen," said a familiar joking voice.

"So you did come for me? How pleasant." Back to an emotionless woman, Frost sarcastically greeted the Flash. "Did your fiancé run out of air yet?"

Also expressionless, the scarlet speedster replied, "Cisco did something that warmed up the ice the saved Iris. But that is besides the point."

"Then what is the point, Flash?"

The way her words were so cold pricked Barry's skin. "That we can help you. I know you are not too far gone because you could've killed all of us back there, but you didn't. Come back to me, Cait!"

Still unwavering, she spoke, "it is so cute to see you plead. But I'm so sorry, Caitlin isn't home right now. You better come back never." Frost waves her hand to give emphasis to her statement.

Still hopeful Barry fought for his belief. "But you are Caitlin-"

"-no I am not!" She cut off, almost screaming like toddler with a temper tantrum. "How long does it have to take for you to know that Caitlin and I are two different people? I may know her medical expertise, but I am not Caitlin! My Barry knew that." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Your Barry?"

"Yeah, Savitar." She stated as if the scarlet speedster was dumb. "My ally."

Getting sort of curious, Barry decided to poke around. "Was Savitar really just an ally?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Was all that Frost said. She raised her hands in a way that said 'whatever'.

"Does that mean…"he trailed off.

"He gave me love, something you never did." Killer Frost started to walk away into a bedroom.

Barry followed and asked, "what do you mean 'I never did'?"

Blue eyes turned to brown when these words came out of her mouth, "I like you! But I'll always just be your personal physician!" Barry just stood in a frozen state of shock. Frost regained control and responded, "Savitar loved me. I loved him."

Barry thought for a moment and totally disregarded Caitlin's previous statement. "If Savitar is me, then how could he love you?" He asked inconsiderably. "Shouldn't he love Iris, like me?"

Frost kept her cool for that hit a button. "Not every version of you has to love Iris." She sneered.

Unexpectedly, ice came and pierced straight through Barry's abdomen. He screamed a whisper in pain. "What are you doing?" He huffed.

"You should've never come here." She said. Leaving him there, Frost ran away from the scene.

A little too late, Cisco entered the main lobby of the lair. Following the groans of pain, Vibe walked into the bedroom finding Barry with a big icicle sticking out of his abdomen. Without a word, the breecher picked up his friend and entered a portal to S. T. A. R. Labs.


	3. Chapter 3

An in-pain, stunned Barry was laid in a makeshift hospital bed. Iris stood by his bedside, squeezing his hand as she watched helplessly at her fiancé. Julian quickly prepped for the operation he was about to do. Although, it wasn't really any operation. Mr. Albert put his rubber gloves on and pulled out the ice and winced as Barry screamed in pain. Blood quickly gushed out of the wound. The CSI patched up his friend.

With the speedster sound asleep from a sedative, Team Flash had a meeting in the cortex.

"I don't care who it is, anyone who hurts any of my children must be stopped." Joe said.

Cisco opposed and said, "but it's Caitlin. Our team member."

Iris spoke firmly, "that is not Caitlin. It is a killer and needs to be put in the pipeline."

"I agree," said a British voice from Julian.

Iris glanced over to the med bay to find her fiancé trying to stand up. She ran over to Barry as he groaned from a pain in his belly. The woman gently pushed him back into the bed telling him to rest.

Barry looked up at the ceiling, "I failed."

Iris, confused, asked, "what do you mean?"

The speedster slowly shook his head on the pillow. "I failed Caitlin. She never wanted to become this."

"It isn't your fault," Iris cut off.

Barry sat up with a huff and a hand on his wound to look at his beloved to-be-wife. "But it is! I could've prevented it. You don't understand. When I found her, she was…"he trailed off looking for the right word, "broken."

"Well, yeah. She watched Savitar die." Iris stated the obvious.

"No. I saw scars that ran deep when I looked in her eyes. I think that Killer Frost comes from a place of pain just like Savitar. She is still Caitlin!" Barry shook his head as he laid back down.

Iris bent down close to Barry's face. "We'll get her back, ok?" Iris whispered. She then kissed his cheek and left him to sleep that evening.

A couple days later, Barry buried himself in his work. So much that he would work very late at night. Currently, he was intent on these cases with bodies found dead cold, all body heat taken away from them. Although, he was stuck. There were no trails to follow to gather suspects. Iris was worried about him, but understood when he needed space to think. This night was one of those late nights. It was either lucky or unfortunate that he stayed that evening. The temperature dropped, but the CSI didn't even notice.

"Flash…" whispered a voice.

Barry popped out of his chair and turned around. His tense muscles relaxed when he realized who was talking. "Cait-I...mean...Frost. What are you…"

Killer Frost was twitching like Ronnie when they found him at first. "Help...me...please!" She asked.

Barry walked over to her as quickly as he could without super speed. "Of course! What do you need?"

He put his hands unconsciously on her shoulders. A pale hand reached up and grabbed the right hand on her. She interlocked her fingers with his. Barry had a weird sensation. It felt like his lightning was being drained out of him, yet recharging at the same time.

Killer Frost looked up at him with round, scared eyes. "I need your heat. I don't want to be a killer."

"Huh? I am confused." He said.

It looked like Frost was going to answer, but retracted. "Somebody is coming." She stated looking over her shoulder. Gazing back at Barry, she said, "I have to go. Just know I'll be back, though." She let go of his hand reluctantly and headed out the window of his office flying from ice blasters from her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Allen." Barry snapped out of his daze of looking after Frost. He came to realize Julian was the one who was coming. "Earth to Allen."

"I'm here. What do you want?"

"For you to go home."

"What? I can't!"

"Why not, it looks like you finished your work."

Barry realized the British guy had a point. "Alright, I'll leave." Julian stepped aside and let him out the door. Little did he know that Barry wasn't going home.

The speedster sped around the city and finally found Cait-or-Frost. She was in the lair Savitar and she shared still. She seemed cold, which is ironic because she has cold powers. She didn't even notice Flash come in.

"Hey. Cait, it's me." Barry said, silently walking over to the shivering girl.

Frost turned her head. It looked like she was crying for some time. "I wish I was Caitlin. Then I wouldn't have to endure this pain. But, I can't turn back! It's driving me crazy."

Barry longed to comfort her. "Hey, Hey, Hey," He said soothingly. "It's alright, I'm here." He interlocked his hand with hers. "See?"

She laid down on her shabby bed, Barry sat beside her. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked cutely(for her).

"Sure, yeah." Barry replied. Since it was late, the speedster started to doze himself. Soon enough, he was sleeping next to Frost, his hand across her body, fingers interlocked.

Frost woke up, oblivious to her surroundings for a moment before all the sleepiness disappeared from her head. Once reality hit her, she noticed that her head was a little too close to a certain speedster's. Blowing cold air into his face, he woke up. He also took a moment to come to terms with his surroundings. In a flash he was standing next to the bed. Just then did Frost realize he was holding her hand the whole night.

"I'm sorry," was all Barry could choke out from his embarrassed state.

Frost smirked, sitting up and throwing the covers away from her. "Yeah, what is Iris going to think?"

Barry reaches his hands behind his head and said, "I didn't even think about Iris! Oh no!" Frost put on a surprised expression and was secretly smiling inside. "I've got to go. I'm sorry." He then ran away with a streak of lightning trailing behind him.

Killer Frost walked into the main room that was used for nothing. On a table she found a package of Big Belly Burger. Frost actually smiled knowing who it was from.

Barry was not in a smiley mood. It was not because he was getting a disapproving lecture from Iris, but because he left Caitlin. He stilled considered her Caitlin and not Killer Frost. Then a flood of realization hit him. She said she didn't want to be a killer. That must mean the corpses with heat taken from them must've been because of Caitlin! He stood up once he came to this conclusion not even hearing whatever Iris was ranting on about.

"Bye honey!" Barry walked out just barely snagging his coat as he closed the door. Iris walked over to the couch in a confused state because Barry never called her honey.

As she sat she saw a red streak go past her window. It was headed to wherever Killer Frost was. Anything light-weight flew as the speedster stopped at the abandoned warehouse Frost was calling home. He found her munching on cold Belly Burger fries.

"Hey," Barry called out trying to sound bold, but he could only ever be soft with Caitlin.

Without turning around, Frost answered, "hello. What do you want?" It was the slightest bit muffled with fries in her mouth.

Flash recollected himself and walked over to the lonely woman. Barry decided to screw the firm tone and be calm. Kneeling down in front of the girl, Barry held her hands and rubbed her knuckles. "Why didn't you tell me about those people?" He asked.

Frost stared at him distantly for a while before answering. She pulled her hands away when she spoke. "I thought you wouldn't help me if I told you. I thought, maybe, you would've turned me in."

He grabbed her hands again and pulled her up. Letting go, he put his hands around her and promised, "I would never turn you in or hurt you or betray you. Ever."

Frost relaxed and surrendered by holding the Flash tighter.

"Barry!" Cisco's voice coming from Flash's suit interrupted the moment. "We got a robbery down on fifth. Are you there?"

Central City's hero reluctantly released Frost and replied on the coms. "Yeah! I'm here."

Seeing that Flash still wasn't leaving, Frost urged, "go. The city needs you. I'm not going anywhere!" She gestured in a matter-of-fact way while she walked back to her chair. Wind blew as Flash's presence disappeared. "All alone again…" she sang to herself. She played with an icicle as she pondered in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Months passed with Flash visiting Frost almost everyday, the team not having any knowledge of this. Julian felt no need for his expertise on the team anymore and left. Wally went to center himself and get together. Harry came back and was helping the team again. The only crime in the city, now, was just petty bank robberies and such. Everything seemed pretty quiet.

One evening, Flash and Frost decided to go outside on a little stroll. The woman was showing more and more and Barry was starting to notice. Frost made an ice slide that reached above a canopy of trees. On the top, she sat and looked at the sky's pool of stars. Flash ran up at super speed. Although, the ice was to slick so when he tried to stop, he toppled over the edge.

"Barry!" Frost yelped in distress. Quickly going into action, she shot a bowl of ice that caught him and it slowly rose to her position. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He answered. "That was slicker than I thought!"

"Sorry."

"Its not your fault," Barry encouraged.

Flash wrapped his arm around the pregnant woman next to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. Now is a good time as any….Here goes! "I'm pregnant." She winced anticipating a retort, but everything was calm.

"You don't think I know that?" He asked. "No offense, but look at you!" He stated.

Relieved he wasn't mad, Frost sat up and playfully hit his shoulder. They both let a chuckle escape and they laid back into their previous positions. Killer Frost looked up at Flash affectionately as he scanned the forest's expanse.

Afraid of her emotions, the meta-woman tried to relinquish the thought from her mind. "Do you know who's the child is?" She half-hoped he didn't and that Barry would get mad at her and leave her alone. Half-hoped!

"Savitar's." He stated, not anger in his expression.

The blueish-white haired women sat up and wondered, "You're not mad?"

The Flash looked at her and said, "why would I be mad?" He shook her shoulder comfortingly.

"Because he is Savitar! Tried to kill your fiancé?" She exclaimed. Seeing no reaction, she quit and relaxed, sighing. She rested her head back down on the man's shoulder again. Then she realized, "when are you guys going to have your wedding?"

Barry just sat frozen at this question. He slowly removed his arm and looked away. "We're not getting married."

Killer Frost hid a smile. Instead, she tried to be sympathetic. "Why?" She asked.

"I called it off...because...I realized I love someone else." His head was still bent down, not making eye contact.

A pale hand touched the speedster's face and pulled it toward its body. Cold lips touched his. He expected to freeze, but he didn't. Frost pulled away. She slid her hand down to his shoulder.

Hope filled the usual expressionless woman's face as she waited for a response. Although, the man just gawked.

Frost started to worry, "You're not frozen, are you?" She quickly removed her hand.

Barry finally started to speak, but all he did was stammer. "N-no."

"Did I get the wrong message?" Frost got afraid.

Barry relaxed and held her head, "no."

They both smiled and their lips locked. As Flash pulled away, instead of looking at a snowy woman, he stared at Caitlin Snow.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry was relieved and disappointed at the same time. "Caitlin?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Yeah? Yeah!" She said in three different expressions.

Without Frost's cold presence, the ice they sat on started to melt. Barry realized this, and sprung into action. He stood up and picked up Caitlin. He ran down the hill-like ice formation. It started to crack and melt at the same time. Splat! Barry watched the water fall with Caitlin in his arms. He quickly looked down to reassure himself she was okay.

"So...what were you doing up there?" She split the awkward silence.

"I'll explain later. I am gonna bring you to S.T.A.R. Labs." Barry responded.

In a blink, the Flash and Caitlin were in the cortex. He stopped in the hallway so they could walk in and not have anybody trying to recover from a gust of wind. Luckily, Cisco and Harry were there. They were doing something on their computers, but Barry's mind was consumed with something else that he didn't even care. He walked to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall next to the mannequin that usually held his suit. Cisco's and Harry's heads both jerked up at the thud that sounded when Barry fell against the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest as he thought.

"You're back!" Cisco said happily. " 'Bout time!" He said.

"Where were you," Harry asked in his usual curious way. "In your Flash suit?" He inquired.

"Uhh…" Barry swung his head back and forth as he tried and figured out to explain. His head popped up when a lightbulb hit the CSI. "I found Killer Frost," Cisco smiled as he riled up his hopes. "I talked to her and now…" he gestured toward the entrance."

Harry and Cisco turned their heads in unison. A brunette stood wearing an edgy outfit she usually wouldn't wear. Under the peering eyes, she shyly raised her hand and waved. She strolled over to the wall with Barry Allen. For a few long moments the air was suspenseful and Caitlin held her head down feeling guilty.

Cisco came over to her. "Seriously!" Caitlin winced at his surprised tone. "No hug?" He filled the atmosphere with happiness. They exchanged a hug with Harry getting in on the action.

The trio were all smiling while Barry hung his head as he was deep in thought. The previous events left him a lot to think about. So many questions he wanted to ask Cait. Barry's fellow scientist friends were all so happy and in conversation that Barry didn't want to disturb them. He sped changed out of his suit and into regular clothes. Only one out of the three noticed him walk out. Cisco was explaining an event that happened while she was away, but Caitlin didn't even notice while she stared after Barry.

"I'm tired," the physician interrupted her friend mid-sentence. "Killer Frost must've done a lot while in control. I just want to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She already was out the door before she finished. Luckily, the elevator doors were just closing when she reached them. Her hand gently pushed them open. "Hey," she said as she stepped in. Barry and Caitlin stood in awkward silence as they stood in the elevator.

"Are you sure you only just saw me...or...her….today?" Caitlin asked.

Barry scratched the back of his neck. "Uhh…" He looked over at the questioning woman. He put his hand down. "I've, actually, been seeing her for the past several…" He paused, "months." He winced preparing for her reaction.

"What?" She exclaimed. "You...what? Without telling the team!" She reacted just as Barry expected. He stood quiet as she connected the dots of earlier tonight. "So...that explains earlier tonight…"her voice trailed off.

This is the longest elevator ever! Seriously! Can't you go any faster!?! Was all Barry thought while he waited.

Caitlin then asked, "what about Iris? The last I remember, you were getting married."

Barry unconsciously reached his hand to scratch his neck again. "I called it off. I...realized...I love someone else."

The CSI expected Caitlin to ask who, but she just stared in front of her, eyes wide. The elevator was still creeping down slowly.

The silence was broke by Barry deciding it was his turn to interrogate. "How did you...wake up?" He said trying to find the right word.

"I have no idea, honestly. I guess the whole time Killer," Barry jerked his head in annoyance of that name, "Frost was in control, or awake, I was trying to push through her...mental wall?" She said unsure if that was the right term. "That is the best theory I could come up with."

This time, Barry connected the dots. "So, she must've let her guard down when...we...ya' know."

"Yeah."

"For the record, Frost isn't that much different than you." The man stated. Caitlin raises an eyebrow. Barry saw her reaction and quickly explained, "You're both guarded and don't trust easily. Though, with the right person, you both can show the vulnerable side of you."

Ding

"I guess I will see you tomorrow?" Caitlin started to step out of the confined space.

"Yeah...I guess…" Barry followed and they walked awkwardly side by side. They exited the doors and he flashed away


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I am sorry this took so long. I have been busy this summer as well as working on my other story. I am pretty sure I won't go over ten chapters for this story. Also, I apologize that this is shorter than usual. I just wanted to post something so you know I am not finished or abandoned the story. Anyways, enough rambling, enjoy Chapter 7.**

Ch. 7

The air was heavy with discomfort in STAR Labs the next day. Barry couldn't help but stare at Caitlin intently, wondering if Frost was somewhere in there, listening. After a couple of fires that suspiciously combusted at the same time in different places, Harry and Cisco left to study this occurrence since it didn't seem coincidental. That left Caitlin and Barry.

Barry leaned on the wall in the entryway of Dr. Snow's corner and knocked on the surface. "Hey," he greeted softly.

"Hi," Caitlin returned a bit more gruffly. She rubbed her face with her hands trying to calm herself.

"How are you doing?" He asked after a long beat of awkward silence.

"Tired," she deadpanned.

Barry left where he was leaning and walked toward the stressed geneticist. He stood next to her and soothingly rubbed her back. He smiled as he saw the corners of the scientist's mouth inch upward. "What are you working on?" He asked.

The response perked Barry's attention already on the attractive doctor. "Killer Frost."

"What about Frost?" He curiously pressed.

"This whole thing is just confusing. My theory of how she appeared is actually because of Zoom. Killer Frost fully comes out with adrenaline caused by anger or fear. My time with Zoom definitely would've caused that. Then just the whole Killer Frost entity thing is weird. I don't know the most of what she does, except when there is a large amount of an emotion caused by something _I_ think or feel. My other theory is that Killer Frost is _me_, but she has a different personality. And powers." Caitlin drew a big sigh after blurting her explanation in one breath.

Barry didn't know quite how to respond. "Well...that…is logical." _If Frost is Caitlin, then does that mean he fell in love with Cait? And that Caitlin loves him?_

Caitlin rubbed her temples. "This really did a number on me. I think I might turn in for the night."

"Before you go," Barry rushed before Caitlin could gather her things. "Do you know if Frost can still come out? Like, is she in there?" He reached his hand up and nervously rubbed his neck.

"I think so. Sometimes I can feel something pushing in my head." She said.

"Do you think you could…" he paused, a bit afraid of the response to his question.

Caitlin looked at him intently. "Spit it out, Barry."

"Do you think you could let her out sometime soon?" He rushed.

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "Why would I want to do that? She tried to _kill_ you guys. If I hadn't pushed through for that moment, Cisco could be dead. You want me to let this villain on the loose without knowing if I could come back out?"

"I'll ask her to change back," Barry defended. "She isn't that bad."

"Yeah right," she said sarcastically.

"Please! You don't understand-"

Caitlin jumped up, face inches from the speedster. "Then help me understand!" She threw her hands in the air. "She's...a...killer…" she stumbled back into the desk behind her. Out of nowhere, she got lightheaded. Instinctively, she put her hand on her stomach. It was a tiny bump that Caitlin wasn't really concerned about.

Barry suddenly went from defensive to concerned. "Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" He blurted.

Caitlin's head cleared as the second question was voiced. She whipped her head up at the superhero. "Wait! I'm pregnant?" She exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

**A/N: Yes, I know. Long-time, no see, again. I guess I've just lost inspiration for writing these Snowbarry fanfics. However, not to fear because ever since I watched the promos for Flash Season 6, I got a, like, a recharge of my Snowbarry imagination! So I hope you enjoy. Also, remember what I said about not going over 10 chapters? Well, that may or may not be a lie. **_***Sorry***_ **Just depends. The problem is is that I write and I don't know when to stop. I need to find a 'happily-ever-after' ending or something. Anyways, sorry for the ramble. ENJOY!**

She was pregnant. Caitlin Snow was pregnant. She had no knowledge of the events that led up to it. She was clearly a couple of months pregnant. Why? Was it Barry's? How could he be so reckless? How could _she_ be so reckless? How did she not notice? Why did this have to happen to her? How was she supposed to raise a child? It is not like she has a good enough job to support a kid. If it _was_ Barry's, would it have superspeed? Would it have ice powers? Would it have a split personality?

Caitlin snapped out of her thoughts, keen to find answers. "How am I _pregnant_? What did you do?"

Barry did his neck-scratching-thing as he tried to explain. "Well...it's not what _I_ did." Then Barry got lost in his thoughts. "Although, technically it was me. But it wasn't. I didn't do it. I mean, maybe there was a time I wanted to-" the speedster slapped a hand over his mouth. "I mean...you know what. It is Savitar's."

"So, it is still kind of your child," Caitlin said scoldingly. Although, the scolding wasn't totally directed toward him. She blamed herself in a way.

"I guess…" the superhero awkwardly replied.

"When did you plan on telling me? When I start to feel kicks?" Caitlin tried to keep herself calm as she interrogated the man.

Barry thought for a moment, clearly unsure of the matter. "Well, I guess maybe when we cleared the air a bit." The scientist opened her mouth to ask another question as Barry continued. "Listen. I know you have questions and whatnot, but right now, I don't know if I can answer them. How about we take a deep breath and think about the future instead of the past." The pair both tried to find peace before they went on in the conversation.

"I'm probably not going to be a full-time member of Team Flash if I'm going to raise this child." She looked down and rubbed her stomach.

Barry's enticing, calming voice said, "who says you're doing this alone?" He put both his hands around her belly bump causing Caitlin to look into the CSI's emerald orbs. "This little guy is my responsibility, too."

Hot, electric air stood suspended in between the two really close faces. Then Caitlin smiled at something funny. "It might be a girl." At first, the speedster was confused at the statement because he was focused on the geneticist's plump lips. Then he realized what she meant and giggled too. "You said 'guy'." She further explained.

"Whatever," Barry smiled at her for a moment before turning sincere. "Never think you're alone in this. You can count on me. I'm with you." For a suspenseful moment, he nervously swallowed. "I-I...I love you."

Tears formed in the woman's eyes. "I love you, too." She was shaky on the response because of the tears of joy threatening to fall down her face, but it wasn't any less meaningful.

Barry slowly moved his head, specifically his lips, toward Caitlin's. He pressed his lips hungrily against hers. She reciprocated with the same, high level of passion. Barry slid his hands from their position on her stomach to her back and pulled her closer. He wanted to feel all of her against him. Who knows what could've happened from there. Instead, Cisco's and Harry's bickering voices echoed down the hallway clearly approaching the cortex. The pair pulled away from each other, Caitlin sitting down in her chair and Barry leaning on a table behind. The two interrupting men walked in suspecting nothing between their two colleagues.

"Hey Caitlin!" Cisco beckoned. Caitlin walked over with Barry following. "We think we've figured out what the cause of the fires is."

"Yeah?" Caitlin looked up at Barry standing close behind her. She was confused on why Cisco was using such a solemn tone.

Cisco hesitated to continue. "You see, the suspect is…"

"Spit it out, Cisco!" Barry and Caitlin prodded in unison.

Instead of the mentioned engineer to speak, Earth-2 Wells intervened. "It is your late husband, Snow," he blurted inconsiderably.

Caitlin's face just turned stunned. "Wait, what? That isn't possible!" She helplessly looked between the two brilliant minds of S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Well, it is. Its Ronnie." Cisco nervously elaborated.

Seeing that his undetermined girlfriend was incapable of speaking in her stunned state, Barry asked the question prominent in both their minds. "How do you know this?" Comfortingly, Barry placed his hand on Caitlin's shoulder.

Cisco, in response to the question, turned the tablet he was holding around to show the screen. The scientists looked at the security footage play. It was definitely Ronnie in the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. costume.

"Okay, but how is that possible. Prof. Stein is with Jax and the Legends. How could Ronnie even become Firestorm?" Caitlin pondered the situation for a few seconds before looking up at the CSI. "Was there a Firestorm in Flashpoint?"

Barry closed his eyes trying to remember the year past event. "Umm, I don't think so. Then again, it could've been possible. For example, I didn't know about Magenta. Also, you," he referred to Caitlin, "weren't married."

Harry spoke up. "So, what you're suggesting, is that Dr. Alchemy had something do with it?"

"But why would Ronnie show himself now if Alchemy had something to with it?" Cisco inquired.

"Can I see the footage?" Caitlin asked. Cisco handed her the tablet and she watched the screen intently. "These places with the fires surrounded the place we got married."

"Is he trying to tell you something? Lure you there?" Barry wondered aloud.

"Maybe," Caitlin answered, biting her lower lip. "Our," she paused, "anniversary is technically tomorrow."

"Then you go there tomorrow," Harry stated.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hold on," Barry stopped Harry from leaving. "How do we know that Ronnie isn't dangerous?"

"Even if he is, maybe seeing the love of his life would calm him down." Cisco supported Harry.

"I'm down with it," Caitlin said. Barry stared at her in surprise. "I don't think Ronnie would hurt me," Caitlin justified her choice.

They looked at each other for a moment as if debating with their eyes before Barry agreed. "Okay. But I'm coming. I'll stay a distance away, but at the first sign of trouble I am getting you out of there."


	9. Chapter 9 - AN

Author's Note

**I'm sorry for doing this, but I am putting this story on hold. I personally don't like the direction I started going with this. Honestly, guys, I hate doing this because I hate it when my favorite writers do it. But, I've kinda' lost my drive and inspiration for this story. Don't fret (too much) though! I will find a way to continue. Maybe I could re-write the last chapter to drive it in a different direction? Would you guys like that? Well, until next time!**


End file.
